Naruto of the marsh
by bryce97h
Summary: Naruto is found by a mysterious man at a young age. the man takes him to a unknown village where he will meet other young ninja orphans. rated m for violence (adventaully)
1. Chapter 1

It was the worst night ever to be young Uzumaki Naruto. It was the tenth of October the anniversary of the Kyubi and the fifth birthday of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was run0ning through the streets of the village hidden in the leaf.

Naruto was being chased by civilian and ninjas alike. He how to get rid of the ninjas all he had to do was leave the village. He turned and ran for the gate as fast as his little legs would take him.

Rounded the final corner and headed straight for the gate. As soon as he left the village he picked up the pace a bit.

About 20 metres away from the village gate something sharp dag into the back of his leg. He now had a kunai lodged into his calf. It hurt too much to pull it out so he limped away as fast as he could with the kunai still stuck in the back of his leg.

He got a total of 150 metres away from the village before he was caught by a group of ten drunken villages.

"Stupid kid thought he could get away" slurred one man as he kicked the kid in the chest knocking him down.

"That'll teach him!" Hiccupped another as he kicks Naruto in the ribs.

Naruto now laying face down crying was wondering why it was happening to him? Why did they hate him? What did he do to deserve this? Surely the pranks he played weren't the cause of this? Was it?

One of the men stepped on the kunai in Naruto's leg laughing at the boy's pain when he screamed. Little did they know that there was a man standing about 20 metres away watching them perform these cruel acts against the child, it made the man's blood boil but he wanted to see what the boy would do.

One of the men pulled the kunai out of Naruto's leg; he grabbed the boy's hair, yanked it back and put the kunai to his throat. "Tonight you die demon." The man then screamed out in pain as a senbon flew into each of his eyes.

The man that had been watching stepped out of the shadows and began to walk towards the group of civilians.


	2. chapter 2

The man that was watching was now heading towards the group of men. One of the civilians raced forward and grabbed the kunai that the man with senbon in his eyes dropped. The civilian threw the kunai at the man walking towards them. The man tilted his head to the right to avoid the kunai and kept walking.

"Who are you?" screamed one of the drunk men.

The man gave no reply.

"Stop or we'll kill the kid!" said a man holding Naruto in a head lock.

The man from the shadows stopped dead and then in a blink of an eye threw eight shuriken killing eight of the men leaving only one man conscious and or breathing. Naruto now on his feet ran to the man that had saved him.

Just then 4 anbu black ops appeared from the tree tops. "We'll take the boy from here." Spoke one of the masked men.

"No you won't." was the mysterious man's reply before he picked up the boy and disappeared in a swirl of white flower petals.

The two reappeared in the Hokage's office. The third Hokage being used to having ninja just appear in front of him out of nowhere was not startled by their sudden appearance.

"can I help you?" asked the old man.

"cut the crap Sarutobi, you know why I'm here"

"the council will never agree to this!"

"Fuck the council, I'm taking the boy, it's obvious that he's not safe here!"

Just then Danzo walked in, "Sarutobi I will take the boy, I can turn him into a weapon for this village."

"I'd rather let Taku take him away then you turn him into a weapon!"

"I won't allow it!" shouted Danzo

Just then Naruto spoke up "Why don't you let me decide?"

"if you come with me I will teach you how to be the best shinobi you could be." Stated the man now known as Taku.

Danzo was furious when the boys eyes lit up." i will turn you into a weapon and you will be unstoppable"

there was an awkward silence for a minute whilst they waited for Naruto to reply. "i want to go with Taku so he can train me i don't want to be just some weapon."

This really pissed off Danzo " you can't just let the kyuubi leave the village!"

"Danzo what you just did is high treason and the punishment is execution on site" as soon as saratobi said that five anbu emerged from the shadows and attacked Danzo. Danzo was unprepared for an attack and the result was his death.

"i will allow Naruto to leave with you, if you promise not to abuse him or turn him into a human weapon."

"I promise, Come Naruto We leave now we need to reach my village within the next 24 hours."

"Why?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Because we have lost vital time of your training, I want to get there as soon as possible and begin your training, plus I have other students I must return to, they're about the same age as you, now lets get going."

Naruto and Taku left the village hidden in the leaf on the night of Naruto's birthday.

"Ummmmm, Taku what am I supposed to call you?"

"you will address me as sensei."

"Is that what all the other kids call you?"

" yes Naruto, that is what everyone in the village addresses me as, our village is quite new, it's only been around for five years, we don't have many ninjas and we don't have a kage, yet, we have 100 men that protect our village from an invasion, although it's not many the men that protect our village are very skilled with sword and archery. We have 15 ninja in our village, 5 jonin and 10 chunin, I have trained each and every one of them, you and four other orphans will join our military ranks when you turn ten, you will also be the last group to ever be trained personally by me, we are starting an academy soon, i'm going to put five of my chunin in charge of the academy."

"what are you going to teach me?"

" i will teach how to use every weapon available to a ninja, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and maybe even bojutsu if you have no talent for kenjutsu."

"so what are all the weapons that i'll get to use?"

"Swords, kunai, shuriken and senbon. please no more questions, we'll be there soon and you can ask all the other students." Taku now had a headache from the kids high pitch voice.

"Ok, sensei."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I haven't done one of these yet so just going to say thanks to anyone whose read this story and a special thanks to ****Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night ****who made my day, twice by taking time out of their day to review I was so happy to see that someone liked my story!**

**Disclaimer: forgot this as well, I along with every other person on this website do not own Naruto.**

**XXX**

Naruto only lasted 6 hours before he passed out exhausted and Taku had to carry him the rest of the way. The trip altogether took 16 hour and Taku regretted not getting one of his summons to carry the little kid. When they arrived at the village Taku took Naruto straight to his compound and put the kid in one of the beds he had, not caring which one. Taku ignored all the other people in the house as he too went to bed and slept till late that afternoon.

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a bed in some unfamiliar room, he had never been here before and he couldn't remember how he got there. Just then Taku walked in.

"Hey kid, just wake up?"

"Yes sensei, uuhh what is this place?" asked Naruto a little surprised at the big room he was in, it had flowers and birds painted on the walls and a sword hung up on racks.

"I kind of put you in one of the girl's rooms when I arrived, I was very tired and wasn't paying attention, and this is Sayaka's room." Said Taku with a big stupid, guilty grin.

"Eeewwww, girl germs!" Naruto bolted past Taku and out the room. "Which ones my room sensei?"

"Follow me Naruto" They walked down a large hall and into a room, the room was just as big as the other one but this one had tigers on the walls two white two orange, there were racks for him to hang his weapons on, in the corner of the room was a present.

"Is that for me?" asked a very surprised little boy.

"It is but you can open it after dinner, we're having roast chicken and vegetables."

"Vegetables, yuck."

"You need them, otherwise you won't grow up to be a strong ninja. Dinner is down stairs once you get there you can meet the other students that live here."

Taku walked down stairs thirty second before Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he ripped open the present inside was a box and inside the box was 5 thing; a set of kunai, a set of shuriken ,two boken and a note. Just then Taku walked up behind him and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I thought I said you can open it after dinner." The voice and hands on his shoulders scared the life out of him.

"I just thought I would look at it before dinner and play with it after dinner." Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"Mmmhhhmm, now get your but down stairs so you can eat."

Naruto and Taku walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where all the kids were sitting at the table it made Naruto very nervous to have all the eyes focused on him, it brought back bad memories. He was pulled from his thoughts when one of the children spoke up, "Hi, you must be Naruto, my names Keiko." This Keiko girl had short brown hair that went to her shoulders and was very pretty to him, she was about the same age as him, "this is Sayaka" she said pointing to a girl with purple hair and green eyes, she had an extremely serious look on her face, "that's Asuna and over there is Daichi" Asuna had shoulder length red hair and a very angry scowl on her face, Daichi had jet black hair and was the only other boy in the room.

Taku spoke up bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. "Don't be offended if Daichi doesn't talk to you he doesn't talk to anyone but me or my daughter Ayame. Speaking of my daughter here she is and she has dinner." In walked a girl about thirteen or fourteen she had long brown hair tied in two platted pig tails.

XXX

Dinner went like a normal family dinner would, there was awkward stories about each other and everyone had a good laugh, except Daichi, he sat there and didn't say a word he just ate his dinner and left. Naruto made a mental note to get Daichi to talk.

Naruto went upstairs after dinner and to his room and continued looking through the stuff that was left for him he looked at the note and read it. Although he was only five his literature was above average.

"_Dear Naruto _

_Hopefully this letter will explain most of your questions. I will start by explaining what Danzo meant when he called you the kyubi. The thing is you have the nine tails beast sealed within you, you are not the beast but you are its prison. Sarutobi didn't want you to know this until you were older but the cat is out of the bag so I may as well answer some of the other questions you might have like who your parents were. I do not know who your parents are but if you wish to know I will ask the third Hokage to tell me and I will tell you. I believe it is best for you to know now and come to terms with it. I will leave you with this one thought, you have the power to change the world but will you change it for good or for evil? Now go to bed._

_From sensei XOXO "_

Naruto smiled at the last part of the letter. He thought about what the letter said, he was shocked to say the least, inside him was a powerful beast that destroyed his old village and killed his hero, the fourth Hokage. It was a scary thought to have, this only brought up more questions for Naruto but he decided it was late and he should go to bed.

Whilst falling asleep the kyubi pulled Naruto into his mindscape so he could talk to him.

"**So this is my host? A child, I am insulted."**

"y-y-y you're the nine tails fox!" screamed Naruto

"**Naah, I'm the seven tailed beetle!" teased kyubi sarcastically. "Are you afraid of me?"**

"N-N-NO" Naruto lied.

"**HAHAHAHA, don't worry boy you don't have to fear me, yet. I can't do anything whilst I'm in side of you, believe it or not the damn Hokage did a fine job on the seal he placed on you, it's even better than the one on my priviest host."**

"Who was your previous host?"

"**The host I had before you was Kushina Uzumaki, and before her was Mito Uzumaki."**

"Uzumaki?"

"**Yes boy, they are your family, Kushina was even your mother."**

"You mean that you know who my parents are?"

"**No, I just know me your mother and that I've seen you before, when you were inside your mother's womb."**

"Her what?"

"**Just ask your sensei when your older that's something you don't need to know just yet."**

"OK. umm can I ask you some questions?

"**Fine, what are they?"**  
"What was my mother like, and where are we?"

"**We are inside your mindscape, it's pretty messed up right now but I'll get you to fix that latter, and your mother was a strong shinobi although she was annoying, loud and hyperactive."**

"She sounds like what everyone calls me."

"**Boy you are the spitting image of her except the hair colours the wrong colour."**

"Was she abused when she was my age?"

"**No she was not, when she was your age she had a family to protect her and I'm pretty sure at your age she didn't even have me inside her. Well I'd love to stay and chat but you need some sleep."**

Naruto vanished from his mindscape with so many questions to ask his sensei and the kyubi but he decided it would be best to sleep.


End file.
